THE 12 KINGS( the kings revenge)
by DevilsDullahan
Summary: The slates are back , sent into overdrive not seven but 12 kings have know been crowned who is one who's side and who will win.


THE 12 KINGS AKA The kings revenge

This follows on directly from Starlight so read that before you read this.

Lady Dulahan

Originally there were Seven kings know the slates are back there are 12 they are as follows

Adolf wissman/ Shiro – male the first- white rice party

Roren Barentain- female the second- Usagi

Anna Kushina- female the third- Homra

Resi Munakata- Male the fourth- sceptre four

Fay Zengata- female the fifth – jungle –

Iwafune Tenkei- the six male- cathedral

Akira Nakida - - the seventh male

Manami Hashimoto- the eighth female - Midnight

Sotua Takeda- the nitnth male – Steam punk Angels

Kouhei Hirano- the tenth female – blossom/ Fauna

Kayzua Matsuda- the eleventh male – Sunshine-Light –

Sumiteru Shunji the twelfth male- disco-

There Seconds and thirds

Ryuu Shimizu – the purple kings second

Yuuto Higashi - the black kings second

Yuudai Higashi - Yuuto's twin brother the black king's third

Erika Borando – The gold kings second – war fans

Naoto Nishimura- The gold kings third- Swiss army knife

Yukari/ Sukuna – The green kings top two- sword and scythe

Chihiro Kinoshita – The Pink kings second

Riku Ikeda- The Pink king's third

Miho Yamada- Bronze kings second

Akane Dizon- Yellow Kings Second

Awashima Seri – The blue kings second

Saruhkio Fushimi- The blue king's third

Misaki Yata- The red king's third

Izumo Kusanagi- The red kings second

Shuichi Makoto – The colourless kings second

Chapter the first – The discovery of the kings

At the homra Bar

'So more than seven kings?' Seri asks

'I know one of them she's outside if you want to meet her' Shunji tells them

'Shall I get her boss' Ryuu asks

'Yes' Shunji answers simply

A Few moments later what is definitely the gold king is dragged in. She is short but with long gold blond hair tied in a sort of bun plat with gold eyes that reflect the light. A champagne coloured cloak and a white a gold dress. A katana is strapped to her back. Her second has grey eyes long read hair and a gold jacket and shirt.

'I have no idea what to make of that' Shiro mutters

'The gold king chose me sort of' The girl answers

'What's your name?' Anna asks

'Roren Barentain this is my friend and second Erika Borando' Barentain answers

'So we found the new second king' Kuroh sighs

'No idea where you fit in' Munakata tells Shunji

'No idea maybe we could round up the rest of them' Ryuu suggests

'Smart thinking' Borando agrees

'I might also know a possible king Manami Hashimoto' Shimizu answers

'Ok any ideas where to find her?' Mikoto asks

'I know someone who will' Shimizu answers

'His um boyfriend Yuuto Higashi is who I guess he's on about' Shunji replies while his second wanders off

'Any clues on any other kings' Tatara asks

'Fay maybe Nagare was the last green king' Yukari asks Tenkei

'Who's Fay?' Yata asks

'Nagare's sister he didn't see a lot of her' Sukuna answers

'Call her' Anna says

'I will' Yukari says phoning her

'Ok that's most of them down that leaves three or four?' Neko mews

'Yep' Kala answers turning back into a human

'CK will be back soon enough' Kuroh sighs

'Mum that leaves three' Shiro sighs

'I know a possible pink king' Shunji says texting someone

'Two left' A voice says

A tall young woman flanked by two guys that look alike walks in she has long black hair tied into two buns one part of her hair covering her right eye which like her left must be black. She wears a black dress and a white scarf nothing more. The men she is with both have black hair and green eyes one wears a black cloak the other wears a black shirt with grey braces as a jagged scar on his face.

'I am Manami Hashimoto and these are my second and thirds Yuuto and Yuudai Higashi' Hashimoto says

Ryuu walks over to the taller of the two the one with the scar.

'Hay you' Yuuto smiles

'Hay you' Shimizu answers

'Other kings in the building' someone says

A young woman with dark green hair and brown eyes has walked in then she stands next to a Yukari. She wears a grey dress and has a bow across her back.

'Fay I assume' Barentain asks

'Yep' Fay smiles

'And us' A pink haired figure says

'Outside all of you' Kusanagi sighs

They move outside where two more probable kings are with their seconds.

The pink haired figure is short with bright pink eyes and a pink and white outfit.

'Kouhei Hirano and Chiro Kinoshita and Riku Ikeda' Hirano says

'Ok what about you two' Mikoto asks

'I am the bronze king Sotua Takeda and my second Miho Yamada' A young man with sunglasses brown eyes an orange shirt and long brown hair says

The woman with him has long auburn hair with big brown eyes and wears a black dress.

'Akane Dizon that's my king Kazuya Matsuda' Dizon a young woman with partly shaved hair huge yellow eyes and a big grin

Her king had blond hair and yellow eyes wears a Two tone yellow shirt and has a scar running over his right eye his left ear is pierced.

'Sorry she gets over excited' Matsuda apologises

'Oh I'm the new colourless king Akira Nakida and My second Shuichi Makoto' Nakida says a tall young man with light blond hair with oddly streaks of Grey

'Right so we know Barentain is the second king and Faye you're the fifth, Akira is seventh' Shiro says

'yes' they agree in unison

'I think Hashimoto is eighth, Takeda ninth' Munakata says

'Then I think maybe Hirano is Tenth, Matsuda eleventh and finally Shunji twelfth' Anna concludes

'I agree it makes sense' Barentain says looking at Kuroh

'Stop that' Borando tells her king

'Stop what?' Barentain asks

'Is she watching me' Kuroh asks

'I think she was' Shiro answers

'It's not my fault he's cute' Barentain says then a bench explodes

'Did you do that?' Hirano asks

'I may have done I do that sometimes my emotions are key I think' Barentain answers

'I like her' Hashimoto says nodding

'You said I was cute' Kuroh says to the gold king

'Ignore me' Barentain squeaks blowing up a bin

'Ok take deep breaths' Borando advises

'I might be able to help' Kuroh suggests walking over

'I might blow you up or something I'm never sure' Barentain warns

Kuroh wraps his arms around the gold king who doesn't blow him up which is a good sign.

'Anyone else just a tiny bit disappointed she didn't blow him up' Zengata asks

'Love at first sight more like' Yuudai tells them

'Kuroh doesn't like girls' Neko mews

'I do like this one if she could stop blowing things up' Kuroh chuckles

'Any way I'm just going to take Resi home away from the crazy' Mikoto tells them

'Sure go on take Yata and Fushimi as well' Shiro suggests

'sure see you later' Mikoto tells him

'Can I have my king back yet?' Borando asks

'Hang on Kuroh you said you like this one you know her?' Kusanagi asks

'Of course I do we go way back we lost contact' Kuroh admits

'Let go Kuroh' Barentain tells him

'So you can blow something or someone up I don't think so' Kuroh says

'I missed you my old friend' Barentain smiles

'Wow who knew I didn't' Borando grumbles

Shiro just chuckles smiling.

With the other Mikoto, Munakata, Fushimi and Yata

'Resi stay awake we're almost home' Mikoto tells him

'You're not taking us home first are you?' Yata queries

'No you're coming back with us I'm sorry but stopping is not going to help Resi or Fushimi' Mikoto tells him

'See you can be smart' Munakata mutters

Mikoto manages a smile but it doesn't match the pain in his eyes. The he breaks hard as he pulls into Munakata's driveway.

'Ow did you have to break so suddenly' Fushimi asks

'Sorry didn't mean to' Mikoto tells him getting out of the car

Then the blue king falls out of the car which distracts him.

'You ok?' Mikoto asks picking him up

'No' Munakata admits

'I got you' Mikoto tells him

'You know that's love' Fushimi tells Yata

'I can't pick you up and you know it' yata says half carrying half dragging fushimi

Mikoto unlocks the door with difficulty then the phone rings. He almost drops Munakata in surprise.

'Shiro what know we just got home' Mikoto sighs setting the blue king down in a chair

'Guess what Kuroh knows Barentain' Shiro tells him

'The gold king?' Mikoto asks

'The very same' Shiro agrees

'He never told you?' Mikoto questions

'No apparently it's why Kuroh doesn't deal with girls he loves this one' Shiro sighs

'Ok got to go speak later' Mikoto says hanging up

'Did you just hang up on the first king?' Munakata asks horrified

'How are you more worried about that than the fact your bleeding everywhere?' Mikoto asks

'Because he's just that way that's why' Fushimi answers

'True' Yata agrees

'Stop picking on me' Munakata tells them

Mikoto sighs then kneels in front of the blue king wincing when he sees the amount of blood them makes the mistake of looking at Fushimi who also looks terrible.

'Yata can I borrow you a moment' Mikoto asks standing up

'Sure' Yata answers reluctantly walking away from Fushimi

'I have no idea what to do' Mikoto tells him

'Neither do I' Yata tells him

'I think we might need some help hang on where did Resi go' Mikoto asks

'that way' Fushimi says pointing down the hall

'Please call someone anyone we need help' Mikoto tells them following the trial of blood

Munakata is sat on the edge of the bath trying and failing to bandage his side.

'Want a hand' Mikoto asks

'Sure hold this end down' Munakata tells him

'Got it' Mikoto tells him

'Ok wrap it around my side that's it careful' Munakata groans

'Sorry there you go' Mikoto tells him

Munakata manages a pained smile to him.

Then Mikoto leans in as carefully also as gently as he can he can only to be interrupted by Fushimi who is somehow on his own two feet.

'Fushimi are you alright?' Munakata asks

'we can't get through.' Fushimi answers

'call them here' Munakata sighs

'ok' Mikoto answers helping the blue king up

Fushimi hobbles off to carry out his captain's orders

Back with the other kings

'Who's phone is that?' Barentain asks

'Mine' Seri answers

'you want them there?' Seri asks

'the captain said that' Fushimi replies

'Ok I shall gather them all up then' Seri sighs reluctantly

'Thanks see you soon' Fushimi tells her before cutting the line

'Right were going to Munakata's apparently' Seri says

'I thought he was shot not the fact he hit his head' Kusanagi

'I wouldn't argue with him so let's go' Anna suggests wisely

'Yep 11 kings, Kuroh where are you' Shiro asks

'I think you might not get him back' Hashimoto chuckles

'Give him back' Borando tells her king

'I don't want to' Barentain replies

'Fine' Barentain huffs

Then another person appears.

He is shorter than most of them long brown hair that falls in front of his gold framed glasses. A grey scarf covers the lower part of his face a gold top is notable just under the grey jacket.

'Yours I assume' The grey king says to the gold

'Where have you been, Naoto' Barentain asks

'Sorry I'm late my name is Naoto Nishimura' Nishimura tells them

'so' Barentain asks eyebrow raised

'I was trying to find where you where your phone seems to be shut off my dear' Nishimura answers

'Oh right' Barentain mutters

'Who is he exactly' Kuroh asks

'Oh that's my third in command also my personal fashion assistant' Barentain reassures him

'Ok keep moving' Shiro tells them

'You seem to not like her' Seri says

'Oh no I do' Shiro says almost walking into the car parked in the driveway of Munakata's house

'Watch my car' Kusanagi warns him

Anna in the meantime has knocked on the door.

'Not wanted apparently' Matsuda sighs

'Oh don't be such a pessimist' Hirano tells him

'Oh lord what did we let ourselves in for' Mikoto sighs opening the door

'Us' Hashimoto answers

Then they all file into the flat Munakata just looks like well they actually arrived. The gold king looks panicked so Kuroh pushes his way through to stand next to both her and Shiro.

'Is she rocking?' Nakida enquires

'Don't want to blow anything up' Barentain mutters

Then a lamp explodes to her left Munakata just looks like why.

'I liked that lamp' Munakata tells her

'I'm sorry' Barentain squeaks

'It's alright come here' Kuroh says hugging her

'Look at that' Mikoto smiles sitting next to the blue king

'I think that might be love you know' Shizumi tells them all

'I always loved her and well I found her again so I'm not letting her get away this time' Kuroh answers simply

Barentain blushes and the chair next to her explodes.

'Stop blowing up the furniture at least that wasn't my chair' Munakata sighs

'It was my chair though' Mikoto tells him

'Anyway' Fushimi says

'Mum clan names that would be good' Yata says

'Well I already have one so does the gold king I guess as well as Anna and you Munakata' Shiro says

'We do so does Faye and Iwafune' Anna agrees

'I choose storm away from the last Colourless king' Nakida says

'Ok then what about the rest of you?' Kusanagi asks

'Shadows I think' Hashimoto answers

'Um Steampunk Angels' Takeda answers

'I like it boss' Yamada tells him

'Good next king' Seri says

'Fauna as I sort of turn things into plants jungle just use a jungle system know' Hirano answers

'Sure' Ikeda sighs

'Sunshine' Matsuda sighs

'I picked it' Dizon says cheerfully

'Ok weird' Barentain murmurs

'Ok finally us Disco' Shunji answers

'Well I suppose they aren't too bad' Mikoto says

'Uh huh' Munakata answers

'Roren what are you doing?' Kuroh asks

The gold king stops on her way towards the door looking like darn you caught me.

'I think she was leaving' Yuuto answers

'Which one are you again' Fushimi asks

'Yuuto that's my brother Yuudai' Yuuto answers as Ryuu wraps an arm around him

'You two as well ok this is two much' Fushimi sighs

'I also think 12 kings is over kill' Yata adds

'I resent that fact' Hirano huffs

'At least you don't blow stuff up' Barentain tells her

'Like my lamp and Suoh's Chair' Munakata tells her

'Leave her alone' Kuroh tells him catching the slowly escaping gold king

Then Munakata goes to stand and fails. Mikoto looks like something's really wrong.

'I can't get up' Munakata tells him

'you can't or you don't want to' Mikoto asks

'I can't' Munakata answers

They all look at Tenkei who looks like shit.

'Resi I am going to help you up ok' mikoto tells him

'Ow careful' Munakata says wincing

'I got you' Mikoto says picking him up

'Do you do this a lot?' Nishimura asks

'If I need to, Right Resi you're going to go get some rest Fushimi, Yata you can stay the rest of you out' Mikoto tells them

'Where're going keep calm' Makato answers

Mikoto watches them out the door sighs when there gone then Yata shuts the door.

'I like the gold king' Fushimi says

'You would' Yata answers

'Resi I'm going to put you down on the sofa' Mikoto Informs him

'Sure ow gently' Munakata hisses through pain

'Why did you want us to stay?' Yata asks

Mikoto looks at them picks up a blanket then answers.

'I didn't, _we_ did' Mikoto answers tucking the blanket over the blue king

'Thank you' Fushimi yawns

'Take the spare room' Munakata replies

'second door on the right bathroom's the first one on the left' Mikoto tells them

Fushimi limps down the hall followed by Yata. Mikoto kneels next to the sofa sighing.

'Are you alright or do you want me to carry you to our room' Mikoto asks

'Our room?' Munakata asks amused

'I am both dating and sleeping with you so our room' Mikoto tells him

'I was just teasing you, go on the carry me' Munakata says to Mikoto

Mikoto chuckles then wraps an arm around the blue king, then picks him up blanket as well.

Chapter the second – How the gold king knows Kuroh

The other kings

'I better get back to the tower' Barentain sighs

'What tower?' Yamada asks

'The tower of the slates well what's left of it' Barentain answers softly

'Oh sorry about that' Yukari tells her

'You destroyed my house you better be sorry' Barentain snaps then a street light explodes

'Ok let's go' Borando says dragging her king away

'We will come with you' Shiro says

'See you later' Zengata tells them

'Right the rest of you go to your homes or lairs of whatever we will meet up tomorrow' Seri tells them

They all disperse and disappear to wherever they live or reside.

The gold and silver kings

'How do you know Kuroh?' Neko ask mewing

'A long time ago when we were younger when I'm sorry Kuroh when his father was still alive' Barentain says simply

'She never had even that she was raised by the gold king' Kuroh explains

'Indeed she was she saved my life' Nishimura adds

'How?' Shiro asks

'It's ok tell him' Nishimura tells his king

'Naoto was attacked not long after I lost contact with you Kuroh, he nearly _ **died**_ , I asked if he could stick around when he'd recovered and the gold king said yes ever since he's been by my side one of the best friends I could have ever wished for.' Barentain answers

'You really are like him you know the previous gold king that is' Shiro tells her

'I was raised to care for others first' Barentain answers opening the door to the tower

Then she wobbles. She leans on the wall, Shiro looks like what happened.

'This is why I had to get home I overused my powers' The gold king explains

Kuroh looks at his king then at Rorens second and third then steps forwards to wrap an arm around her without saying a word.

'If anyone else tried that they would be impaled' Borando huffs

'He's not anyone else though' Barentain smiles weakly

'Apparently' Nishimura smiles

'I love you all really' Barentain chuckles letting them in

They all smile knowing they won't win with the gold king.

The Black king

'Well they seem alright' Hashimoto yawns

'they do' Yuudai agrees

'Indeed' Yuuto agrees

'I love you guys' the black king smiles covering another yawn.

'Go rest we can hold the fort' Yuudai tells her

'Thanks boys' Hashimoto says wandering of in a defiantly not straight line

Then the twins retire to their rooms.

The bronze King

'I'm not sure on them boss' Yamada tells her king

'They are fine stop being so wary' Takeda tells his second

'If you say so night boss' Yamada tells him leaving to her room

Takeda drops to the sofa and falls asleep straight away.

The next day

At the homra bar Kusanagi is counting king's.

'Hang on we only have 8 kings where are the other four' Seri asks

'Well yours's is one of the missing ones' Nakida says to her

'Sorry did we miss anything' Hirano asks

'Three to go' Dizon says yawing

'Hay what did we miss? Barentain asks looking ruffled

Shiro follows her in.

'Make that one missing king and nothing yet' Anna says

'Has anyone seen Munakata?' Zengata asks

'You mean me?' Munakta asks

'Yes you' Shiro says

'Sorry' Munakata tells him

'You are injured don't apologise' Mikoto tells him

'Also you couldn't find the car keys' Fushimi says

'Any way all kings accounted for is the gold king asleep' Makoto asks

'Roren wake up' Kuroh tells her

'What?' Barentain asks punching Kuroh

'Ow you where fast asleep' Kuroh mutters holding his jaw

'Sorry I am so exhausted' Barentain yawns

'You don't look great boss' Nishimura tells her then hand her a mirror

'Oh my god you let me leave like that what kind of third are you?' Barentain asks

'I TRIED TO TELL YOU' Nishimura grumbles

'Any way guys behave' Shiro tells them

'We have gathered here to discuss the 12 kings' Munakata says to them

'Hum we got that much' Hashimoto tells him

'Well actually I wanted to bring up something else' Mikoto says smoothly looking at Munakata

Kusanagi smiles like he knows something the rest of them don't.

Mikoto gets on one knee Munakata looks like he might faint.

The other kings look like what is going on. Fushimi and Yata just look traumatised.

'Munakata Resi will you give me the honour of becoming my husband' Mikoto asks

What seems like forever passes before Munakata is composed enough to respond.

The rest of them are just hoping that the blue king says yes as this would be a good thing if they got engaged.

'My answer is Yes' Munakata answers finally

The rest of the kings and seconds break into spontaneous applause.

'You knew didn't you Izumo' Seri asks him

'Of course I did' Kusanagi replies

Mikoto sighs then finally gets up pulling the blue king into a hug and kissing him in front of them all.

'I hoped you would say yes' mikoto mumbles

'How could I not?' Munakata mutters

'Hang on second back up how long have you been planning this?' Yata asks

Mikoto pulls away from Munakata then chuckles nervously a rare thing for him

'Before I died' Mikoto answers

'But that means oh you where dating before you fell out' Fushimi gasps

'It took them this long to figure it out I got that and I have known you for two days' Barentain laughs

'Points to Fushimi for stating the obvious' Tatara adds

'I am so confused right know' Yata sighs

Munakata chuckles smiling, mikoto still has an arm wrapped around the blue king who looks happier than anyone has ever seen him.

'I think we might not get anywhere with the whole king thing today' Nakida says sighing

'I think not' Hashimoto agrees

'We will if we get the blue king back' Barentain says

'I don't think that's happing' Kuroh tells her

'Before we continue any other couple please announce themselves so we can keep you apart for the duration of this meeting' Hirano suggests wisely

Hashimoto looks at her second then to the purple kings second who looks as innocent as he can which isn't difficult for him to do.

'Those two?' Makoto asks

'Hum believe it or not those two' Shunji replies

'You know about us and you're not getting me away from Kuroh' The gold king declares falling off her chair

'Ok let's just pretend no one saw that' Nishimura says rescuing his king

'Darn floor hurts' Barentain growls sitting up

'You idiot' Fushimi says joining her on the ground

'Look I made a friend' The gold king crows

'You could make friends with a bench you're that popular' Borando tells her

'That's brilliant' Mikoto tells her still holding the blue king

'Ow Suoh careful that's where I was shot' Munakata says through gritted teeth

Tenkei looks like It wasn't me honest.

'Sorry are you sure you're alright, do you want to go home?' Mikoto asks rapidly

'Stop worrying that's meant to be my job' Munakata chuckles kissing him

'Leave them' Seri warns

'Fushimi or can I call you Saruhkio?' the gold king asks

'Either it's fine' Fushimi tells her

Barentain smiles then frowns as if something's wrong.

'What's up?' Matsuda the yellow king questions

'Nothing blew up' Hirano the pink king answers for the gold king

'YES' Barentain shouts

'Ok that's one issue down then' Takeda the bronze says

'Mum hum it is' Yamada agrees looking up from her book

'what other issues do we have?' Tenkei asks

'apart from the fact I want to beat you up?' Mikoto asks

'Suoh no punching the grey king' Munakata scolds gently

'If you say so' Mikoto sighs reluctantly still glaring at Tenkei

'Ok rule one no kings killing kings or anyone else killing kings' Shiro says looking at Mikoto

Mikoto looks like would I. Yata shrugs then looks at Fushimi who looks like don't try it.

'I think as long as we don't step on each other's toes we will be fine' Anna points out

'I agree' Zengata says agreeing

'Good then we should be able to work with each other, Barentain we think you should be keeper of the slates as the gold king it's your right' Munakata tells her

Barentain looks genuinely stunned and shocked.

'Me I can't I couldn't' Barentain protests almost shouting

'Calm down' Kuroh tells her

A light bulb explodes, Kusanagi for once doesn't look mad at the mess he looks more concerned for the gold king who appears to be having a panic attack.

Kuroh picks her up knowing the safest thing is to get her outside in the open. The other move out of the way for him.

'Shush it's alright' Kuroh reassures her sitting down with her in his arms holding her

'If she blows herself and Kuroh up then we might have a serious issue' Shiro mutters

'I don't think we will have to worry' Dizon says

They then walk outside where a much calmer gold king is fast asleep in Kuroh's arms snoring softly.

'How did you do that we have never manged that?' Borando asks

'Trust she trust's you but she would never risk hurting you me I think a normally unknown quantity shocked her out of it, it may not work again' Kuroh whispers

'Kuroh go with them' Shiro tells his second

'Thank you' Kuroh murmurs holding the gold king close

Then he and the gold kings second, third and the gold king herself leave.

'He really loves her' Neko mews

'I better get Resi home' Mikoto answers

'Thank you' Munakata yawns

Mikoto glances at Munakata's side then notices the fresh blood on his fiancé's side. Munakata has realised Mikoto has noticed so goes to turn away from him.

'Not so fast' Mikoto tells him

'I thought I got away with that' Munakata sighs

'Why didn't you tell me?' Mikoto asks gently

'I didn't want you to worry' Munakata says raising an eyebrow

'When Mikoto has become the sensible one you do have to worry' Yata says to Fushimi

'You do' Fushimi agrees

'Come on you let's go' Mikoto says steering the blue king towards the car

'But I don't want to go' Munakata protests

'You are going home' Mikoto answers firmly

The blue king glares at him then gets in the car slamming the door shut.

'Are you two coming or are you staying?' Mikoto asks Fushimi and Yata

'I suppose so' Fushimi answers

Then they leave as well the car roaring down the road.

'I think I might not be getting my car back' Kusanagi sighs

'Ok see you' Hirano says leaving

One by one the other kings file off leaving just Anna, Seri, Kusagni, Shiro, Neko and Kala.

'Well I didn't expect that' Shiro says

'No I didn't either' Seri agrees looking at Kusanagi

'It wasn't my place to tell you' Kusanagi answers walking back into the bar

Seri sighs then follows him back inside.

Kuroh and the gold king

'Kuroh' Barentain mumbles sleepily

'Shush' Kuroh says

'Oh hay' The purple king says walking past them

'Do you want to come in?' The gold king yawns

'No it's fine' Shunji answers

'alright then' She sighs as the purple king leaves

Then Kuroh carriers her inside.

Mikoto, Munakata, Fushimi and Yata

'Out the car' Mikoto tells Yata

'Alright thanks for the lift' Yata answers

'Ow' Fushimi groans limping out of the car

Yata follows him Mikoto watches until they are safely inside then Leaves to his and Resi's flat.

'Resi we're here' Mikoto says gently nudging him

'What where are they' Munakata asks bleary eyed

'Home not our home their home' Mikoto clarifies

'Oh right' Munakata yawns

'You don't look happy' Mikoto says looking at him

'I'm not' Munakata says getting out of the car

Then he lets himself into his flat. Mikoto sighs then locks the car trailing behind the blue king.

'Why?' Mikoto asks shutting the door behind him

'You know why' Munakata answers not looking at him

'Resi look at me' mikoto asks gently

Munakata turns around to face Mikoto. Looking mad as he possibly can.

'I love you Suoh but I don't want to lose you again' Munakata says his voice even and calm still

Mikoto knows he is in trouble as when Munakata is angry he is still calm that's what makes him so terrifying.

'Resi you know I love you to' mikoto tells him

'Then find me if you love me that much' Munakata answers turning and walking out of the front door

Mikoto doesn't follow he knows though where Munakata has gone so he will need some help, well a lot of help.

He picks up the phone and dials.

'Fushimi I need your help' Mikoto says

'What did you do?' Fushimi asks

'He's mad you know where he's going where it started where I died' Mikoto answers

'Oh shit' Fushimi says

'Tell the idiot we will help' Yata says in the background

'I will Kusanagi should be able to distract Seri and we have 11 kings to help find him we will' Fushimi tells Mikoto

'I hope so he's injured I doubt he's getting far, it was my fault' Mikoto admits to both

'What did you do?' Fushimi asks once more

'I tried to be too protective, also I think he was worried I was being too reckless' Mikoto answers softly

'Yea that would do it' Fushimi agrees

'Says you' Mikoto replies

'ok that's true but has Yata run off No ok maybe he hated me for a while but he came back, So will Munakata' Fushimi answers

'Thank you see you soon meet you in the square find as many kings as you can I will find some as well' Mikoto sighs

'I will see you soon' Fushimi says cutting the line

Mikoto sighs then thinks that Barentain might be able to help she is the gold king after all.

Munakata

Alone he sets out to the one place he knows that Mikoto will search for him.

Finding Munakata

'Oh god Resi' Mikoto says spotting the crumpled figure running over to it

'He will want you to' Yata says to Fushimi

Fushimi joins him the others stay back knowing they can't interfere. Mikoto kneels next to Munakata feeling for a pulse. Fushimi has already pulled his coat of tucking it over his boss and best friend.

'He's alive' mikoto says sighing with relief

'Suoh' Munakata mumbles weakly

'Shush I'm here, so's Fushimi plus most of the kings' Mikoto tells him moving Munakata into his arms

'You found me' Munakata says coughing

'I told you I loved you, you think I'm reckless after this I don't think so' Mikoto says standing with the blue king in his arms

'Someone call an ambulance' Fushimi tells them

Munakata is shivering in Mikotos arms barely conscious. Mikoto holds the king as close as he can, trying desperately to keep the blue king warm. Then everything changes.

'Resi?' Mikoto asks praying

'Look after Fushimi for me' Munakata says barely audible

'No don't leave me' Mikoto tells him

'I'm not planning on leaving you' Munakata enunciates

'Stop scaring me' Mikoto tells him

'It worked Fushimi' Munakta tells his third in command

'Oh you tricked me your fine' Mikoto gasps

'I am but you are nice and warm so don't put me down' Munakata yawns

'Oh you ow me you're a terror' mikoto tells him

'Whatever you want' Munakata answers tilting his head up

Mikoto smiles then kisses his fiancé. The other kings start to drift off as there is no point in them being here by the time Mikoto pulls away only Fushimi and Yata are left.

'That was a good plan Saruhkio' Yata tells him

'Whatever I want?' Mikoto asks

'Yes' Munakata answers softly

Mikoto grins, Munakata looks incredibly worried.

'Well I think you ow me a drink' Mikoto answers

Munakata sighs then laughs wincing as he does.

'Alright then' Munakata smiles

'He smiled' Fushimi says horrified

'Calm' Yata tells him

The four go to the homra bar.

A bit later on at the homra bar

'How many drinks has he had?' Mikoto asks Kusanagi looking at Yuuto

'A few he's fine are you putting Munakata down?' Kusanagi asks

'Resi, wake up' Mikoto says softly

'Suoh' Munakata Yawns

Mikoto sets the blue king on a bar stool then sits watching him protectively.

'Here's your normal guys all four of you it's on the house' Kusanagi says

'Thanks what happened to that chair?' Fushimi asks

'Ah that was the pink king she turned it into a sort of weird plant' Kusanagi sighs

Yata looks like ok then.

Several drinks later

'Suoh you're really Pretty' Munakata slurs clearly drunk

'Is he saying pretty or petty?' Mikoto asks

'I think he's saying pretty' Fushimi says looking up from the bar

'Hum Pretty Suoh' Munakta agrees

'Aw he loves me well thinks I pretty' Mikoto says

'Oh lord' Yata sighs the soberest of the four

'I have an idea' Mikoto muses

Then he grabs the blue kings and leaves.

Fushimi just shrugs then throws up on Yata, Kusanagi looks like he wants to kill him.

Mikoto and Munakata

'Hay Mikoto' Hashimoto says

'Hay how you doing' Mikoto asks

'Good what are you doing with the blue king?' She asks

'Oh things' Mikoto answers walking off

Mikoto finally gets to his destination the tattoo parlour.

'You said whatever I wanted' Mikoto says to the blue king

'I know' Munakata murmurs sleepily

Mikoto chuckles kissing the king.

'I wondered when you were showing up' the tattooist Kazuki says

'You saw nothing' Munakata tells him

'You landed the blue king he killed you' Kazuki says confused

'I asked him to, I love him I always did' Mikoto explains

'You're making him get a tattoo aren't you?' Kazuki asks

'Yep he won't remember he's so drunk' Mikoto chuckles

'Pretty Suoh' Munakata mumbles

'He just called you pretty' Kazuki laughs

'he's been doing that all night apparently he's a really adorable drunk' Mikoto answers leading the blue king through

Then hands Kazuki a picture. The tattooist smiles.

'Where?' He asks

'Bottom of his back' Mikoto answers

Kazuki gets to work then quickly starts work, soon he's finished a wolf cub is tattooed on the bottom of Munakata's back.

Mikoto takes a photo then sends it to everyone. Pays then takes the Blue king home.

The next day

'Suoh?' Munakata asks

'Oh your awake' Mikoto answers

'Ow my head, my back' Munakata winces

Mikoto looks worried then answers the blue king

'Oh darling' Mikoto sighs fishing through the bedside draw for pain killers

'Thanks' Munakata answers taking a couple

Mikoto looks at him as Munakata runs a hand down his back then stops looking at Mikoto, who looks like what.

'What happened last night?' Munakata asks

'You kept calling me pretty' Mikoto answers

'I did what?' Munakata asks horrified

'You did nothing more nothing less' Mikoto answers

Then Munakata's phone rings.

'Don't answer that' Mikoto says

Munakata sighs but ignores the phone as Mikoto grabs it as Munakata wanders out the room looking as hot as ever Mikoto thinks.

'Yes?' Mikoto asks

'Tattoo my boss?' Fushimi asks

'He know nothing' Mikoto answers

'Oh ok I will not tell him yet' Fushimi sighs

'good got to go' Mikoto says hanging up

Mikoto already dressed pads out to find the blue king ready to go. Mikoto sighs but follows him out of the door yawning.

The bar

'Why are we hear?' Munakata asks

'Fushimi threw up on Kusanagi' Mikoto answers

'Ok so they stayed here?' Munakata asks

'Yep' Mikoto answers opening the door for him

'Hay boss' Fushimi says looking awful

'How's the tattoo' Kusanagi asks giving the game away

'What tattoo?' Munakata asks worried

'Well the one you got last night' Mikoto answers

'Suoh I am going to kill you where is it what is it?' Munakta demands

'Stay still I will show you' Mikoto says sliding a hand to the bottom of his lover's back

'It's on my back there?' Munakata asks

'Yea this is it' Mikoto says showing him a photo it's of a wolf cub in the small of Munakata's back

Munakata looks like I will kill you again.

'Resi?' Mikoto asks tensely

'I will have to live with it' Munakta sighs

Then the Green king barges through the doors looking like we have an issue.

'Um kings fighting' Zengata manages

'Kings?' Mikoto asks

'Oh no' Munakata sighs

'Well it seems to be the last six kings don't like us and want to be independent.' Zengata explains

'First six we have seven' Munakata answers

'No' Mikoto tells him

'I am a king first' Munakata answers kissing Mikoto

Mikoto sighs then pulls away. He looks at Munakata sighing.

'Go be a king Resi' Mikoto tells him

Munakata smiles then follows the green king out into the day.

'Took you long enough' Barentain sighs

'I'm sorry' Munakta answers

'Duck' Akira warns as a sign post fly's over their heads

'Bronze king is a tecnopath' Naoto adds

'Oh that's good to know, Naoto are you alright' The gold king asks

'No' Naoto says taking a hand away from his side

'Who did that?' Borando asks

'Black king' Naoto answers

'Erika take him' Barentain orders

Erika sighs then helps him off the battle field.

'I'm going to deal with the black king' Munakata sighs running across the battle field.

A bit later on

'You can't stop us' Hashimoto growls

'I want to help' Munakata answers

She sighs then tackles him off of the roof. He barely has time to activate his powers as it is he crashes to the ground from two stories up.

Mikoto turns just as the blue king hits the ground.

'Resi' Mikoto yells running towards the fallen king

'Oh that's got to hurt' Shuichi says

Mikoto has reached the blue king looking like no. The whole world seems to stop.

'Resi come on stay with me' Mikoto tells him

'Ow' Munakata groans in agony

'Are you alright?' Mikoto asks

'Not sure can feel my legs which is good' Munakata hisses through the pain

Mikoto as gently as he can he lifts the blue king of the ground. Then Munakata screams shocking everyone.

'Your hurt badly' Mikoto realises

'Uh Huh' Munakata manages

'Take him we will be fine' Tenkei tells him

The hospital

'Suoh Mikoto' The doctor asks

'Yes?' Mikoto asks

'For someone who fell that far he's lucky' Yasuo tells him

'How bad?' Mikoto questions

'Broken ribs, pulled the muscle in his back, cut to the back of his head moderate concussion and a sprained ankle' Yasuo answers

'Oh can I see him' Mikoto asks

'he wants to see you something about that he won't let you get with it that easily' Yasuo answers

'Oh did you see the tattoo?' Mikoto asks

'I did how drunk was he?' Yasuo asks

'Very I better go see him' Mikoto yawns following the doctor

They arrive at the blue king's room the doctor nods then he leaves the pair in peace.

'For someone who got thrown off a roof you're doing remarkably well' Mikoto tells him

'I did manage to get a force field up' Munakta murmurs slurring his words

'I want to kill her for what she did to you _my_ Resi' Mikoto answers sitting on the end of the bed

Munakata has fallen silent. Mikoto looks at him Munakata looks back.

'For _me don't kill her'_ Munakata coughs

'if anyone else asked that of me I would go ahead and kill her but for you I will do whatever you ask of me' Mikoto tells his fiancé

Munakata smiles weakly then lays back. He then begins to snore softly. Mikoto steals a gentle kiss then tucks his legs onto the bed gently resting his head on Munakata's shoulder.

Back on the battle field

'Fushimi are you throwing up?' Yata asks

'I am just fine' Fushimi answers

'Oh lord I will deal with them all then' Barentain sighs sarcastically

Then she throws a wall of pure anger in front of them looking like don't mess with me.

'If you don't stop this we will just have the mess we had last time' Tenkei adds

'I agree' Shiro says nodding

'I threw one of you of you off a roof' Hashimoto calls back

'We can forgive Mikoto I'm not sure on' Akira agrees

'Kuroh' Barentain says

Kuroh looks at her like what. Barentain then collapses.

'We may have issues' Fushimi says looking up

'Your burning up' Yata says worried

Fushimi looks like death warmed up.

'Let's go all of you' Shiro says to the last six kings

They follow. They all leave to the hospital.

'How many?' Yasuo asks

'Not sure' Yuuto answers

'Kuroh careful with the gold king' Neko mews

'Naoto?' Erika asks as he slumps in her arms

'What?' He asks

'We thought you were dead' Shimizu answers

'Oh charming' Naoto groans

One of the nurses take him another takes Fushimi. Yasuo takes the gold king as Mikoto walks out looking like what did you do.

'It was not us' Borando tries looking not innocent at all

'I killed Fushimi with alcohol maybe' yata answers

'I pushed your fiancé off a roof' Hashimoto adds

'I think that's enough honesty for today' Hirano suggests

'I agree' Matsuda sighs

'But we forgot Naoto who was stabbed' Yamada adds

Mikoto looks like what how why did this even happen.

'It was sort of the fact we didn't think the first seven kings would take us in' Shunji explains

'we would and will as long as the others pull through' Shiro answers watching Mikoto

'I made a promise to Resi I won't do anything' Mikoto answers

Seri smiles then hugs him Mikoto looks like help.

'Thank you for taking care of him' Seri tells him then let's go

A cough distracts them.

'If your done I have news' Yasuo yawns

Kuroh looks up worried. Erika puts a hand on his shoulder.

'Fushimi doesn't have alcohol posing he has a fever he's sleeping at the moment you can see him Yata' Yasuo says pointing out the way

Yata nods then bounds down the hallway Mikoto follows going back to Munakata.

'Kuroh you need to ensure she's eating and sleeping please she's anaemic and exhausted' Yasuo tells him

Kuroh nods then leaves to see the gold king.

'That leaves Naoto' Yasuo sighs

'Oh lord please be alive' Erika prays

'He's lost a lot of blood but I think he will pull through' Yasuo sighs

'Oh thank goodness she would have gone mental if not' Erika sighs then she leaves to see him

'I think we should find out the rest of your powers' Anna suggests

They nod then go to test out their powers.

Yata and Fushimi

'Hay monkey' Yata sighs

'Misaki' Fushimi asks weakly

Yata sits on the edge of the bed then takes Fushimi's hand.

'It's ok your boss is fine so are the others' Yata tells him

'He was thrown off a roof' Fushimi says

'Yes but so far he seems fine. The gold king' s third on the other hand not so great' Yata adds

'What Naoto?' Fushimi asks

Yata sighs then just nods. Fushimi gets the message loud and clear.

'She doesn't know does she?' Fushimi asks

'No' Yata answers

Fushimi sighs then settles into the pillows in seconds is snoring softly. Yata moves the chair watching over him.

Kuroh and Barentain.

'Kuroh guess what!' Barentain exclaims

'That as beautiful as you maybe you need to take better care of yourself?' Kuroh asks

'That also I was going to tell you I love you' Barentain says looking hurt.

Kuroh sighs then lies next her instantly she falls asleep looking innocent as she ever will.

Borando and Naoto

'You know how mad she would have been if you had died' Borando snaps

'I know is she alright?' Naoto asks

'Fine sleeping it off come on I already got you out of here' Borando sighs

'Thanks ow' Naoto

Borando turns away as he gets dressed then helps him limp out of the door Yasuo sighs like take care of him please.

'Where are the others' Naoto asks

Borando shrugs like how should I know.

Mikoto and Munakata

'Hey you' Mikoto says gently

'I love you Suoh' Munakata mumbles

'I love you to My Resi' Mikoto replies

'You called me your Resi' Munakata smiles

'I know, get some sleep' Mikoto instructs the blue king

Munakta snuffles then falls back asleep. Mikoto smiles then settles himself into a chair.

The others

'So what can you guys actually do?' Shiro asks

'I turn things into plants' The pink king answers

'That is terrifying' Shiro answers

'Shadows the darkness' Hashimoto answers

'Don't try it' Seri warns

'light' Masuda says

'Ok then' Hirano says

'Ok Purple king' Yuudai grins

'Um it's sound manipulation' The purple king's sighs

Mikoto and Munakata

'We finally have some time alone Resi' Mikoto says smiling

'Suoh are you being incredibly suggestive?' Munakata asks

'Of course I am' Mikoto answers softly

'I thought so' Munakata replies as Mikoto grabs him

Then Mikoto picks him up throwing Munakata over his shoulder carrying the king towards the bedroom.

'Oh I love you' Munakata tells him

'You'll love me even more in a moment' Mikoto answers

Then they get into their bedroom and Mikoto places Munakta on the bed


End file.
